Pressurized systems, such as those commonly used in locomotive and/or railcar brake systems, often generate various contaminants and condensation that may adversely affect the efficiency and function of the systems if not removed. For example, contaminants and condensation in a pressurized air system may corrode or clog sensor lines and/or damage air operated equipment. A drain valve may therefore be connected to the pressurized system to expel the contaminants and condensates. In many cases, the drain valve may be designed for local and/or remote operation so that contaminants and condensation may be drained at specific intervals or as needed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,262,464 and 4,336,821, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, describe a suitable drain valve for use in pressurized air systems used with locomotive brakes. However, routine and/or improper operation of the drain valve may result in excessive wear and/or damage to the pressurized system and/or drain valve if not corrected. For example, the drain valve may be routinely operated at regular intervals that do not accurately reflect the accumulation of contaminants or condensation in the pressurized system. Operating the drain valve too often results in excessive discharges from the pressurized system that increase wear to the pressurized system and/or the drain valve. Conversely, operating the drain valve too infrequently results in an excessive buildup of contaminants and condensation that may corrode or damage the pressurized system. The drain valve may also be inadvertently aligned to continuously drain fluid from the pressurized system, again increasing wear to the pressurized system and/or drain valve and/or possibly causing a loss of pressure in the pressurized system.
Therefore, an improved drain valve and method for operating the drain valve that reliably removes fluids from the pressurized system would be useful.